millthwaite_soapfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5 (S01E05): Wednesday 13th September 2017
<< Previous Episode | Next Episode >> Episode 5 (S01E05): Wednesday 13th September 2017 *'HIGH PEAK WEEK': 002 *'HIGH PEAK TITLE CARD': 1.1 *'REAL-TIME PUBLICATION': Friday 8th September 2017 *'EPISODE THUMBNAIL': Frank Sheldon (Duncan Preston) looking unwell in the company of his worried son, Dan Sheldon (Tom Lister) at a table in The Mulberry Arms *'WRITER & PRODUCER': Noxy *'LICENSEE': Equanox Media Plot A grumpy Dan expresses remorse to a sympathetic Debbie about the argument he had with his mum Helen last night, in which he issued her with the ultimatum that dad Frank is still welcome at the cottage, but she isn't. Debbie encourages him to deliberately put himself in Helen's company - such as at the tearooms or the pub - to see if she will respond. The couple then agree to swap tasks, with Debbie doing the dishes and Dan going through the holiday village accounts. Later however, he makes Debbie away of many discrepancies in the books - too much money, not enough money, incorrect figueres and made up guests, to name but a few of the problems. Debbie wonders if he is suggesting foul play, but Dan rules this out. He does make it clear however that the issues date back to at least the February before last, and that all the accounts since then will have to be done again. Debbie is annoyed by this but Dan insists. He does however claim there could be a silver lining to the issue, but does not elaborate any further. Later, Dan pops into High Tea to apologise to Helen in front of her and Frank. He also tells them he has bigger things to worry about, and intends to discuss the accounting errors with them. However, Frank goes on about being so rude to Helen, forcing Dan to apologise again instead. Helen accepts her son's apology, before asking him what it was he wanted to talk about. However, Dan feels the moment has passed and leaves it be. Debbie is not impressed by this when she and Dan discuss at later in The Mulberry Arms, but he assures a sceptical Debbie that he will get round to it in time. After Claire and Deepak have a sparky exchange about him fixing her car by the end of the day, Claire leaves and Neil McIntyre arrives, inviting Deepak to join him for country night at The Mulberry Arms tonight. Deepak clearly isn't impressed, but when an enthusiastic Neil explains that he intends to invite long-term partner Gill Seymour to the event - and that Deepak should invite his wife Mindi - Deepak has a change of heart and agrees. Later, Neil returns to his and Gill's hybrid hiking business Hike Peak, to find Gill rushed off her feet in the reception area. She tells him she has just had a phone call from Malrith MRT (mountain rescue team) about an old lady having a fall on Grenvil Pike, and is one of the volunteers who has been called up to rescue her. Gill complains to Neil that she has already done two hikes today and she has to take son Seb to the swimming baths. Neil tries to placate her, and tells her he will help with the rescue instead, so that she can go home and take Seb to the baths. Gill thanks him, before Neil asks if she fancies going to the country night. Gill apologises and says she is too tired, before heading off, leaving Neil deflated. Elsewhere, the Fairfield family nervously await the news of whether teenager Casey's leukemia (blood cancer) has gone into remission or not. It becomes obvious that Stuart is stressed about it, but Casey seems as cool as ever. However, when the family (Pete, Stuart, Aiden, Casey and Flick) attend the hospital appointment - and Stuart and Casey go into the oncologist's room to discuss the news - Casey lets her guard drop and admits she is actually scared, though she has been pretending not to be as she has found a postive attitude a helpful way of coping with her illness. However, her oncologist delights in telling her that she will no longer have to - as her leukemia is in full remission. The family later delight in this news - but when Flick mentions that it is a shame their mum Leah can't be here today, there is a mixed reaction from other members. Casey is hurt, Pete is disgusted, Flick is philosophical and Aiden is defensive of Leah. But Stuart is ambiguous, and says little. Later, Stuart almost catches Aiden in bed with Kayley, but Aiden manages to bluff his way out of it, Stuart not seeing Kayley. Stuart then heads into the living room of the Mulberry's living quarters, and is soon joined by Pete, who is wondering why he just came upstairs in a hurry. Stuart says he does not know where to start, so Pete suggests he just cut to the chase. The cliffhanger of this episode is Stuart admitting to Pete that Leah does not know about Casey. Pete assumes he means Leah does not about today - but Stuart informs him that Leah does not know anything about Casey's illness, as he has never told her. Speechless, Pete disappears back downstairs, ignoring a worried Stuart's pleas. Regular Cast *'Alan Hardy '(Peter Davison) *'Ash Singh' (Adam Fielding) *'Bina Singh '(Bhavnisha Parmar) *'Dan Sheldon' (Tom Lister) *'Debbie Sheldon' (Alex Kingston) *'Deepak Singh' (Ramon Tikaram) *'Flick Fairfield' (Bo Bragason) *'Drew Fairfield '(Chris Born) *'Frank Sheldon' (Duncan Preston) *'Helen Sheldon' (Sue Johnston) *'Jaimee Sheldon '(Kacey Hebden) *'Josh Rowland' (Colin Salmon) *'Mindi Singh '(Shelley Conn) Guest Cast *Elderly female customer (extra) *'Robert Wells' (uncredited) Current Cast (as of Episode 5) Locations (in order of appearance) *'Blossom Wood cottage '- interior - kitchen *'Sunnyside View -' interior -'' kitchen *'Hardy's '- ''interior - main area *'Derbyshire Bank' - interior - manager's office *'High Tea' - interior - main area *'St. Peter's' - interior - worship area *'Sunnyside View -' interior -'' kitchen *'The Mulberry Arms''' - interior - bar arer *'Bellfield Road' *'The Mulberry Arms' - interior - bar area Continuity Notes *First appearance of (in alphabetical order): Ash Singh (Adam Fielding) and Drew Fairfield (Chris Born). Both characters only appear in one scene each, and this is a far smaller number of new characters introduced compared to the first four episodes *First appearance of Bellfield Road, Derbyshire Bank and St. Peter's C of E Church September 2017 Episodes • Mon 4th • Wed 6th • Fri 8th • Mon 11th • Wed 13th • Fri 15th • Mon 18th • Wed 20th • Fri 22nd • Mon 25th • Wed 27th • Fri 29th